1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of wireless devices and, more particularly, to a transceiver architecture for wireless tunneling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless tunneling system, data that is traditionally communicated over a wired communication link is instead tunneled through a wireless channel. Conventionally, wireless communications are substantially slower than communications over wired links. However, advanced wireless technologies such as 60 GHz wireless communication systems are capable of transferring at multi-Gigabit data rates suitable for traditionally wired protocols such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), High-Definition Media Interface (HDMI), and DisplayPort (DP). Nevertheless, because of the high power consumption of high frequency wireless transmissions, a challenge exists in developing a commercially viable wireless tunneling system suitable for battery-powered devices such as mobile phones.